在黑暗之中的真爱
by Craze Izumi
Summary: 三年前受了伤的龙马离开了日本回到美国,三年后再次回到日本,龙马遇到了一位将会改变他一生的人. DARK龙马 XoverPOTDN ANGEL
1. 一 命运的相会

Title: 在黑暗之中的真爱 (True Love in the Dark)

Pairing(s): 网球王子/天使怪盗

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 三年前受了伤的龙马离开了日本回到美国,三年后再次回到日本,龙马遇到了一位将会改变他一生的人.

* * *

**(一) 命运的相会**

**-美国,机场-**

"龙马,你一个人先回去没问题吧?"伦子担心的问着宝贝儿子.

"没什么,你过两天不就过去了吗?妈妈自己才得小心点,老头子现在的情况还得你照顾呢!"就这样我们的王子塔上飞机回到让他伤心的祖国.

**东京,东野区**

在东野第一高校里又是过着同样的一天.午休的铃声响起,同学们都纷纷冲到咖啡厅去.

在咖啡厅里的某张桌子围着许多女生.仔细一看,原来那张桌子坐着一位年间十八岁的超级美少年.美少年有着一头深紫色的秀发,一对能够勾魂的漂亮闪耀紫色的眼睛, 还有一身健美的身段.

几乎全校…不对,应该是全东京的女生都为他着迷.全部的女生除了原田梨红之外.

"真是的,为什么我们每天都得在吵吵闹闹的环境下吃饭啊?"梨红看着周围的人群埋怨着.

"没办法,谁叫DARK现在是个明模,万人迷.全东京的女生都迷恋着他."

"哼!我就不知道他有那一点好的,只不过是个色狼吧了."

"梨红…"大助无奈的看着自家女友.

"大助,梨红!这里!"DARK朝着两人喊道.

当两人走到DARK的位子时,女生们都奇迹似的分散开来回到自己的座位.一直以来都是这样而每回女生们个个都带着羡慕的眼神看着梨红.

"总司令和KRAD呢?"

"KRAD不是和你同班吗?日渡今天没有到学校."

"真巧啊! KRAD今天也没来.难道……嘿嘿…哟!"DARK喊了一声,原来是梨红在桌子下踢了DARK一脚.

"你难道只会用你的下半身运动脑筋吗?变态!"

"只是开个玩笑,不用这么激动吧."

"一点都不好笑!对吧大助?"

"唉!你们两个就别吵了."

"唉!真是羡慕大大啊!大大有了梨红,KRAD也有了总司令,就只剩我一个人了."

"那些女生呢?你不是有一段时间跟她们交往过吗?"大助好奇的盯着DARK.

"她们之所以跟我交往还不是为了我的长相和想到处炫耀."

"喂!不是每个女生都是这样的,至少梨纱她是真心的爱你啊!"

"我知道,可是我并不爱她,我只把它当妹妹一样的疼爱.你是知道的."DARK用一种很忧伤的眼神看着梨红.

"有时我觉得你真的很残忍.如果你不爱梨纱就该跟她说清楚,不然梨纱会…"

"你不知道吗?梨纱早就放弃我了,而且她现在有个很恩爱的男友了."

"什么?!那是几时的事?她都没跟我说!"

"梨红算了啦!对了,DARK你等一下要不要跟我们一起去看电影?"

"不了,才不要当电灯炮.而且我一会儿害得去摄影棚.下次吧!"

-----------

东野区的某个角落,一个美少年手里抱着一只喜麻拉雅猫来到了丹羽家隔壁的一护家.少年有着一头好看的墨绿色的头发,一对曾经闪亮又好看的大眼睛,而且还是难得一见的琥珀色.他比同年龄的男孩有着跟娇小的体形.以一个男生来说,他比女生,甚至女明星更漂亮.他是一个发光体,走到哪都能够吸引着人们的目光.

"以后这里就是我们的家了卡鲁宾,要记住哦!"

"喵!"卡鲁宾像听得懂主人的话似的叫了一声.当龙马想要按门铃是,身后传来一把声音.

"你好!你就是菜菜子说的表弟吧!我是住你隔壁的邻居,丹羽笑子,有什么事可以到隔壁来找我哦!我有个跟你一样大的儿子呢?"

"越前龙马…呃…谢谢."龙马淡淡地回应.

"真可爱呢!要是大大也有你这么可爱就好了."听了'可爱'两个字,龙马下意识的邹起眉头.突然大门打开, 从屋里走出了一位年约二十多岁的女性.

"龙马桑你怎么不进来呢?啊,笑子小姐, 您好我没注意到您."

"没关系,你表弟很可爱.我的回去了改天到我家来坐坐吧."

"好的."

"欢迎回来,龙马桑!阿姨和叔叔呢?"

"我回来了, 妈妈还得帮老头子办手续过两天才到."

"是吗,进来吧!你的房间在三楼,一间是你的房间,一间是书房还有最后一间是厕所.对了,你吃过了没?想吃点什么?"

"没关系的表姐,我很累想睡一下."

"好吧!有事就叫我一声.卡鲁宾一定饿了,我带它去拿吃的吧."说完菜菜子正要带着卡鲁宾去厨房时听到了龙马的声音.

"菜菜子表姐…谢谢!"

"呵呵…不客气!"菜菜子温柔地对龙马笑着.

龙马把行李搬到了三楼,找到了房间后便倒头就睡.就想平时一样龙马做了个梦,可是这次不再是不二和手冢在社办里接吻的梦.

_龙马走在一个很暗的街道上__在那里龙马看到一个黑影__黑影有着一对纯黑色的翅膀__虽然龙马看不清对方的脸__不过他知道他在看着自己因为龙马隐约能够听到他在叫自己的名字__龙马想要伸出手去抓住那道黑影却不知被什么力量给拉回__很快地黑暗包围着龙马……_

"DARK!!!"龙马挣开眼睛,不停的喘着气.他看着对他来说陌生的环境才想起他在他的新房间里. 然后再看一看时钟.

_才__6__点吗_龙马下楼去找菜菜子.

"姐,我想到附近看一看."

"啊啦,好的.不过要快点回来哦,就要开饭了.我煮了你最爱吃的."

"嗯."

龙马走向新学校的方向,一路上发现东野区大多的房子都很西方化,一没注意便不小心撞到人.

"抱歉."琥珀色对上紫色.

"小姐,你还好吧?"那人关心地问.

_部长__等等__是部长的话不可能吧我当女生__部长的眼睛也不是紫色的_龙马心想.

"喂?小姐?"那人再次询问龙马,并没用发现龙马额头上的青筋在抖着.

"嘿,小姐,我在跟你说话."

"我到底哪一点像女生了啊!!!"龙马再也撑不住气地对着那人发火.

那人被龙马激动的反应吓了一跳不过很快就回复了.

"嗯…虽然前面是扁了一点,不过在怎么从头看到尾都像个女生."那人打量着龙马.

"哼! MADA MADA DANE!!" 就这样龙马生气的走掉.

"等一下!我叫DARK,你叫什么?"

"我干吗告诉你啊! MADA MADA DANE."在DARK可以阻止龙马之前,龙马已经不知去向.

_还有的学吗?__哈哈...__真有趣_

-----------

当龙马回到家时,他一声不响地跑回房间.

"欢迎回……龙马?"

回到房间的龙马,马上趴到床上.他不知到为什么会对一个陌生人发这么大的脾气而且还有另一种莫名其妙的感觉.

"DARK…"_他到底是谁__为什么对我有如此的影响力_

"啊不想了下楼吃饭."龙马就这样把事情给忘了,然后下楼吃饭去.

TBC...

* * *

**Craze: **希望你们会喜欢...虽然是觉得应该没有人会在这里阅读华文的同人文啦...有的话请给点意见.


	2. 二 新的开始

**(二) 新的开始**

第二天一早,龙马拿起放在床头的闹钟一看"7.15……7.30 之前得到学校报道……嗯……啊快迟到了!!!!!!"

龙马马上跳下床以世界最快的速度换好校服拿起书包便往大门冲去.就这样再一次的龙马又撞到人了.

"抱歉/对不起."两把声音同时响起.并没有管另一个人,龙马看向手表发现所剩的时间不多便跳起来往'学校的方向'跑去.

"喂,等一下,学校应该是往这个方向才对."少年指着龙马所跑的反方向.

"呃…我看你穿着和我一样的校服所以猜想你应该就是转学生吧?"

"…"龙马不语只是点头.

"啊,你该不会就是昨天妈妈所说的菜菜子小姐的表弟?我是丹羽大助,请多指教!"

"唔,越前龙马."

_好冷淡__不过长得很漂亮还以为是女生…唉…看来学校要比以前更热闹了_一路上大助发现龙马似乎不怎么爱说话,所以两人都没交谈只是很安静的一起跑(?)到学校.到了学校后,大助发挥他善良的本性把到教务室的路告诉龙马然后便马上回教室.

一进教室大助就被牙原拦住."喂,大助.有个新消息,今天有个转学生要到我们班上."

"好,好,我知道了.麻烦你放了我."

"转学生又怎样,不可能比DARK或日渡帅的啦(KRAD虽然也很帅可是女同学很怕他).我永远只支持我的DARK和日渡."

"我们也是!!!"全班的女生个个都突然热血沸腾起来.

梨红走到大助身边,"真是的为什么女生个个都这样."

"梨红这么说难道你不是女生?"

"大助!!!一定是DARK把你给带坏了."

"开玩笑啦!放心好了她们一定会把她们刚才的话收回的."

"为什么?"

"等你看到今天的转学生就知道了."

"你见过他?"

"嗯,上学途中."

不久钟声响起,同学们都纷纷回到座位.老师走进教室后便马上在黑板上写了'越前龙马'四个大字.

"相信大家已经知道我们班上今天来了个转学生.那么让我们欢迎越前龙马,越前君?"

龙马走进教室,马上的全班都安静下来,要是有人现在把针掉到地上一定能听到那清脆的声音.再仔细观察,你可以发现女生们,就连原田双胞胎和老师,的脸上都染上了淡淡的粉红色.男生们,除了大助和日渡外,都看着龙马看得着迷.

"好帅..."

"好可爱..."

"好漂亮...真的是男生吗?"

_张的跟龙雅好像喔__而且也性越前…是龙雅一直说的弟弟吗_梨纱看着熟悉的面孔心里想着.

"好了,大家安静,越前君你就坐到丹羽君的隔壁吧.丹羽君,越前君就麻烦你照顾了."女生们都用羡慕的眼光看着大助.

"是…"大助无奈的看着周围的女生.

"大家要好好和越前君相处,他刚刚从美国回……"

"美国?!好厉害哦!!"

"就是啊!就是啊!"

"好了,虽然有转学生你们很兴奋,但是课还是得继续上所以快拿出课本来."

"哈..."

"再不拿出课本今天休息你们就陪我一起度过."最后同学们只好乖乖拿出课本.

------------

很快的钟声响了,可今天女生们却没有像平时一样马上冲到咖啡厅去而是围到了我们小猫的身边.

"越前君是在美国出生的吗?"

"越前君的生日几号?"

"越前君,可以叫你龙马吗?"

"越前君…"龙马被突如其来的问题问得晕头转向.

"你们不要再问了啦,没有看到越前君很为难吗?而且你们刚刚还说什么只支持DARK和日渡的现在怎么又改变主意了?"梨红不满的说.

"DARK和日渡是酷哥/帅哥形的王子的嘛,而越前君是美丽/漂亮/可爱形的王子所以不一样啊!!"

"这…这样也可以?"梨红突然不知要怎么说.

大助遥遥头的看着那帮女生然后转过头看着龙马."越前君,你要不要跟我们一起到咖啡厅去?"

"哈?唔,谢谢."

就这样龙马随着大助一起到咖啡厅,今天的咖啡厅却异常的安静,全部人的眼光都朝龙马看去,看得龙马浑身不舒服.

"今天怎么这么静啊?DARK呢?"

"不知道.我们先到那里坐吧,越前君."

"嗯."_DARK?__好象在哪里听过…唔…算了_

"越前君,建议你马上开动,要不然某人来了后就没机会安安静静的吃饭了."梨红好心提醒,却似乎晚了一步,因为在她刚刚说完后马上便听到女生们的尖叫声.

"看来又不能够安静的吃饭了."

"梨红,大助,你们今天怎么这么早啊?KRAD和总司令又失踪啦?"DARK问着两位好友(?)

"你知道他们不喜欢来咖啡厅用餐的,话说回来你今天没去上课吗?"

"翘课…"DARK说完便把目光转到大助旁边的龙马,"你不是昨天那可爱的'公主'吗?"

"哎,越前君,你认识DARK?"_公主__在说越前君吗_大助不解的看着龙马再看着DARK.

"哈?不认识."龙马用很淡很淡的口气回答.

"我们昨天明明才见过面的!"DARK很肯定的说.

"昨天?"龙马努力地回想昨天所发生的事."啊!!!!就是你!昨天那可恶的变态!"

"终于想起来了?不过我可不是变态哦,我叫DARK."

"不是变态就一定是色狼."

"梨红你怎么又在伤我的心呢!"DARK装做很伤心的样子."而且说到好色,大大比我更好色吧."

"怎么可能!大助才不会呢!"

"是真的!大大他…"

D"ARK!!"大助瞪着DARK让他别再闹了.

"唉,不玩了.对了公主殿下还没请问你的名字."

"又不是女生.不要公主,公主的乱叫.而且我干吗告诉你啊?"

"不能叫公主啊,又不知道你的名字…那叫你小猫好了."

"…"越前龙马龙马咬着唇,不满的说.

"也就是说我可以叫你龙马咯?"

"不行!!"

"还是叫公主好了."

"随便你怎么叫啦,就是不准再叫我公主!"

"随便啊…那么甜心…"DARK原本还想继续逗小猫的却引来小猫不快的眼神.

"呃,那龙马多多指教咯!"_我为什么会拿他没办法_

"哼!MADA MADA DANE!"

"DARK怎么了很不像他耶!"梨纱问着自己的双胞胎姐姐.

"会吗?很平常啊!"

"是吗?"_难道__DARK__喜欢龙马_梨纱心想.

"对了大助,我们今天就为小猫出去庆祝吧!我知道一间很棒的寿司店.如果日渡和KRAD有控的话就叫他们一起吧,梨纱不如也叫你男友一起,我们还没见过面."

"他没办法去啦,他人在美国要好几天后才会回日本."

"那没办法了……不过很高兴你找到你的归宿."DARK宠溺的摸了摸梨纱的头.在一旁观察的龙马突然皱了皱眉头.

-----------

然后放学后,龙马被DARK强行带到寿司店.一路上龙马不停的挣扎到最后没办法只好放弃.可当龙马看到了他们所去的寿司店是'河村寿司店'时大的身体不自觉的颤抖着.

TBC...

* * *

**Craze:** 今天就到着...这样?喜欢吗? 


	3. 三 悲伤的回忆

**(三) 悲伤的回忆**

"越前君,你怎么了?"大助发现龙马有些不对劲,关心的问.

"没事,我看我还是先回去好了."

"等一下!"DARK拦阻龙马,"既然都到这里了,怎么能说走就走呢?"DARK一把把龙马抱起然后往店里走去.

"干嘛?快放我下来啦!"龙马不断挣扎,DARK却反将龙马抱得更紧.

"阿隆?!"

"快放我下来!"龙马狠狠地瞪着DARK.

"不行,放你下来的话你肯定马上就会开溜."DARK话一说完就听到脚步声.

"DARK桑?! 您怎么会在这里?"被DARK抱着的龙马听到熟悉的声音僵值了身体.

"我原本想要来这帮一位朋友庆祝的,来到这里门外写着'今日休业'却听到里面传来声音所以进来看看.你不介意吧?"

"当然不会,其实今天我也是为我的朋友庆祝所以才没对外开放.既然都来了就一起吧,这边请!"阿隆似乎没有注意到被DARK抱着的龙马.

"我要回去啦!你快放我下来!"

阿隆和其他青学的成员在听到熟悉的声音后便往声音的来源一看.看到的是他们久违的小支柱被一位美少年抱着.

"公主,我可是为了帮你庆祝翘掉今天的行程耶!"

"又没人叫你这么做,快放我下来,我要回去!"龙马继续挣扎.

"你知不知道,你再这样挣扎下去只会让我想马上吃了你?"暧昧的语言使得龙马停止了挣扎,脸上也增添了淡淡的粉红色.

"好了要回去也不是不行……除非你吻了我,怎样?"DARK坏坏的笑着.在场的青学成员听了后不知觉得握紧拳头,心里有说不出的不爽.

"不行的话就乖乖留下,只是请你吃顿饭不必这么为难吧?"

"留下就留下,快放我下来啦!"说完DARK才把龙马放下,跟着DARK一起来的一行人只能对着青学众人给予无奈的笑容.

当龙马被放下后转身就对上了不二.在龙马还没反应之前有一头不明物体朝龙马飞来.

"小不点,怎么回来了也不通知我们呢?我好想你哦,喵!还是小不点最好抱了."英二抱着龙马不停的蹭啊蹭.

"菊丸学长……"

"英二,这样可不行哦…越前会被你压疼的…呵呵…越前好就不见了."不二轻声的问候.

"嗯.龙马低下头并下意识的拉着DARK的衣角."龙马的举动和他眼神所流露的悲伤都没有逃过DARK的眼睛.

"怎么?公主,你们都认识吗?"

"不要叫我公主!!"龙马再次瞪着DARK.

"好,好…那么你们认识?"DARK一副我认输的表情.

"他们是以前的学长."

"哦…你们好啊,我是…"

"DARK-SAMA!连龙马-SAMA也来了"朋香,樱乃和龙崎教练从门外走了进来.

"小朋!"樱乃无奈的叫着小朋然后看向龙马,"好久不见了…龙马君…"龙马点了点头回应樱乃的问候.

"好久不见了,龙马?南次郎那小子怎样了?"

"MADA MADA DANE,放心他还死不了.每天还照样看着他的那些杂志."龙崎教练笑了笑然后看向龙马身边的DARK,心里有说不出的惊讶.

"D-DARK…?"

"呵呵…好久不见了呢,堇."听了DARK的话所有人都有些惊讶为什么他们会认识.

"今天真是好日子,能看到鼎鼎大名的DARK-SAMA还能看到久违的龙马-SAMA!对了DARK-SAMA,我叫朋香,你能够帮我签名吗?"

"当然!为女性服务可是我的使命呢!"DARK牵起朋香的手然后轻轻地印了一个吻."对了,旁边这位可爱的小姐能够告诉我你的名字吗?"

"龙…龙崎樱乃。"樱乃红着脸回答.

"是吗?你长的跟我以前的爱人很像呢."

"色狼!"梨红和龙马一同叫道.

"喂,喂,我虽然样子很花心,我可是相当痴情的."

"DARK?你就是那个DARK?我姐姐很喜欢你呢!喵."

"嘿嘿,是吗?那帮我跟你姐姐说谢谢."DARK表面上看似开朗但当看到龙崎教练时就变得有点忧伤.

"DARK…"

"啊!对了我们怎么都站着?快坐下吧.河村大叔你不介意我们也参加一份吧?"

"怎么会呢!自从DARK你在杂志上说喜欢这里的寿司,店里的生意克说是好得不得了.所以你想吃什么今天大叔我请客."

"那我们就不客气了.公主要吃什么?"

"哼!不用你管!还有不要再叫我'公主'!"

"喂,喂,难得大叔请客你就当给大叔面子吧."

"不只是个色狼还是个骗子啊…不是说你请客的吗?MADA MADA DANE."

"唉!好,好.少爷想要什么小的请你就是了."DARK突然感到特别无奈,这还是他第一次那一个人没折.

"又没…

"啊!!!!!!!!"

"干嘛啦,阿桃?你很吵耶.喵..."

"斯...白痴."

"你想打吗?死蛇."

"桃城,海堂,你们两个不要打."大石妈妈在一旁劝架.

"就是就是…阿桃你刚刚要说什么?"

"今天就放过你,死蛇.我要说的就是部长和DARK啊!"大家都用差异的眼光看着桃城."他们的声音一模一样,一模一样哦."

"阿桃这么一说好象是真的呢…喵."

"哈,那我真是替你们部长可怜居然跟那个色狼拥有一样的声音."

"梨红,DARK没你说的这么坏啦…他可是我们女生的性感王子耶."梨纱维护着DARK.

"就是…啊!还是梨纱了解我."

"哈哈…DARK你还真是一点都没变呢."龙崎教练有趣的说着.

"怎么会没变呢?变很多了,最起码心境变了."

突然DARK的手机响起,DARK听了电话后便站了起来.

"看来还是得回去".DARK走到龙马的面前然后轻轻的在额头吻了一下,然后在看向龙崎教练."堇,下次我请你吃饭.那么我先走了."说完转个身想走的时候,龙马不知怎么拉住了DARK的手.DARK看着龙马坏坏的笑.

"怎么了?舍不得我了?"

"你个头!三年的苏达."

"啊?"

"你欠我三年的苏达."

"哈哈,龙马果然可爱.那么大助可要帮我把龙马安安全全的送会家."DARK揉了揉龙马的头发便往外走.

龙马不知道自己刚刚为什么会拉住DARK,他只知道有DARK身边他可以感到很安心,虽然只不过是个大色狼.当DARK要走时他突然感到不安还有仿佛永远都不会再见面了._啊__那个色狼怎样关我什么事……难道喜欢上了吗__怎么可能_

"龙马很喜欢DARK吧?"龙崎教练突然说出一句很惊人的话.

TBC...

* * *

**Craze:** 今天就到这里，希望大家会喜欢。


	4. 四 永远的誓言

**(四) 永远的誓言**

现在是休息时间,龙马正躺在天台上回想起昨晚龙崎教练所说的话.

[龙马很喜欢DARK吧?]

[怎…怎么可能!]

[是吗?但是至少DARK很爱你吧.你要好好珍惜他.]

[开什么玩笑!先不说我们都是男的…他可是只喜欢女人耶.]

[那你就太不了解DARK了,对DARK 来说男女都没关系,只要有一个永远的恋人就够了.]

[什么意思?]

[意思是DARK是个可怜的男人,注定不能够和他所爱的人在一起,不过就只有这一次应该没问题吧?]

_真的喜欢上了吧__?__可我可以相信__DARK__是爱我的吗__?_突然龙马感觉到有人走进天台便马上闭上眼睛装睡.

[果然在这里.]

是DARK?他想干嘛?DARK慢慢地走到龙马的身边然后坐下.DARK用手温柔地抚摸着龙马的脸.

[真希望你能够当我永远的恋人,到时你会原意吗?]然后很慢很慢的DARK幅下脸,唇与唇之间就怎样砰到在一起.

突然大风刮起,有个不明物体冲向DARK把他击倒.不知道发生什么事的龙马感觉到有人把他抱起便偷偷地张开眼睛.抱着他的自然是DARK,可是接下来他却看到这一辈子最不可思意的事.

DARK的背后长了一对纯黑色的翅膀.然还有一个人,他的眼神带有杀气而他是浮在空中的.

[呵呵,DARK没想到还会遇到你.]

[你怎么会在这里,你应该已经被封印!]

[封印是可以被破坏的,你不也是如此?不过那不重要,我是来向你要你的力量的.我想变成黑翼,只要得到你的力量我就能够变成黑翼.]

[笑话!把力量给了你还得了.做你的白日梦吧!]

[你很爱那个男孩吧?]

[你想怎样?休想动他!]

[放心只要你把力量给我的话,我就不会动他.]

[你!]

[DARK!]KRAD喊着DARK然后向DARK所在的地方飞来.

[看来我的走了,记着不然那男的我可不敢保证.]

[DARK,怎么了?]

[遇到了点小麻烦.我先送龙马回去,帮我们请假.]说完DARK便抱着龙马飞走了.

------------

[看来我真的注定不能够拥有恋爱.]DARK看着怀中的龙马然后紧紧的抱着.[我真的不想让你忘了我.]

[不想的话就不要让我忘掉啊!]龙马忍不住开口.

[你没睡?]DARK有点惊讶.

[你到底是什么人?刚才那人是谁?]

[人?龙马真的很可爱啊.看到了还会说是人…应该是怪物吧?]

[别岔开话题!你到底是什么人?]

[这个你不需要知道吧.]

[你说什么啊!什么不需要知道,他有提到我吧!那我就有权力知道.]

[提到你?]DARK疑惑的看着龙马.

[就是他说的'那男孩'啊!是在说我不是吗?还是我会错意了?]

[你真的想知道?]

[废话,不然干嘛问你啊!]

[那我们到大助家再说吧.]

------------

[迹部,你听说了吗?青学的越前龙马回来了.]忍足问着一旁的迹部.

[当然,这次我一定要让小猫沉醉在本大爷的华丽下.]

[呵呵…我看很难,网球队里喜欢小猫的可不只你一个.]

[忍足侑士,你说什么?]

[我只是实话实说.]

[明天我们一到青学你就会知道小猫是本大爷的.]

[拭目以待.]

------------

[真田,听说了吗?]柳问.

[嗯.]

[呐,到底是什么事,柳?]立海大的部长,幸村,看着柳,其他成员也停下动作等着听柳的答案.

[青学一年级,越前龙马回日本了.]

[越前龙马?那我们明天到青学看看好了.]

[是.]

而在不动峰,山吹,六角和圣鲁道夫等学校都获得消息决定到青学一趟.

------------

在丹羽家的客厅里DARK坐在龙马的对面盯着他看而笑子,大树,小助都坐在一旁.

[那我开始了.]

[哦.]

[你也看到了,我不是人类.我是冰狩家所创造出来的美术品.黑翼是我和KRAD两人一组的形态.那个人是ARGENTINE也事冰狩家的美术品.]DARK看着龙马的反应然后继续.

[这几百年,几千年来我都一直寄宿在丹羽家代代的男丁里与他们共用一个躯体.丹羽家的男生一到十四就会在恋爱基因的副作用下变成我.然当他们所爱的人接受了我后,我就会消失,直到下一代的诞生.]

[那…那KRAD呢?]

[KRAD便寄宿在冰狩家的血脉.从不只何时起丹羽家的男人每次都会变成我去偷冰狩家的美术品,一直都是这样.然后在大概两年前我和KRAD本应该是消失后过了一年,又出现在这世上,而且还有了属于自己的躯体.我们的翼主,我的是大助而KRAD的是总司令.]

[日渡?可是…]

['日渡'是总司令养父的姓名.]

[那,那个人他要你们的力量你会给他吗?]

[应该吧.]

[为什么?]龙马有点惊讶.

[总不能然公主遇到伤害吧.所以现在起除了在家以外去哪里都得待在我或KRAD他们的身边.很晚了我送你回家吧.]

[等…等一下,我还…]

[回去吧!]DARK吻了龙马,然后紧紧的抱着脑袋一片空白的龙马回家.

[那么,明天早上我来接你.好好休息吧,今天发生了很多事.]DARK温柔的笑着,不是平时那坏坏的笑容而是非常温柔,宠溺的微笑.

龙马看着关上的大门,心里又再次感到不安,而且越来越明显.

[DARK…]不知觉地眼泪不停的往下流.

TBC...


	5. 五 开始与结束

**(五) 开始与结束**

龙马看着眼前来自不同学校的友人(?)然后看着身边DARK一副看好戏的表情,突然觉得一肚子气.

[这到底是怎么回事啊?怎么怎么多人在这里?你们今天办友谊赛吗?]

[是这样的模拟回来的消息传到了各个网球队所以他们想来见你.]乾很认真的说.

[哈哈…公主真是受欢迎啊!]

[DARK!!]龙马瞪着DARK,使DARK立刻停止了大笑.

[请问这位是?]幸村盯着DARK,好奇的问.

[我? 我是龙马的骑士.]DARK笑嘻嘻的回答.

[骑士?]众人都感到疑惑.

[你们除了网球都不看娱乐报道的吗?他是DARK耶!现在日本最红,最手女性们宠爱的明模偶像.]

[小杏,你还真是了解我.]

[小杏你们认识?]神尾激动的问.

[上次配朋友打工时认识的而且他也请我们吃过几次饭.]小杏微笑的看着DARK.

[哼!本大爷才不管一个小小的明模,对吧桦地?]

[是.]

[终于有人同意我的话了!真不知道DARK这样的色狼为什么这么多人喜欢.]

[梨红…]大助有点无奈,可他知道梨红其实也很关心DARK.

[今天有总司令在我也不敢怎样.]DARK打趣的说.

[你要是敢,我一定马上把你关起来.]

[DARK为什么一直叫日渡总司令?]龙马突然好奇的问.

[那小子啊…]

[呃…其实日渡同学已经大学毕业了,是警居的总司令.]大助代答.

[哦.]

突然有个东西从天空飞往龙马把他抱起.

[龙马!!!]DARK张开翅膀飞向龙马.全场人看,除了大助一行人外,都感到震惊..就在这时龙崎教练走了出来.

[发生什么事了?]龙崎教练往上看,[DARK,龙马!!]

[我说过了DARK,只要你把力量给我这男孩就不会有事.]突然ARGENTINE感觉背后被人一击,手无意间一松,龙马从高空上掉下去.DARK马上飞向龙马把他接住后飞向大助.

[大助,看着龙马还有把其他人带到安全的地方.]说完DARK正要飞走是却被人叫住.

[DARK,你还欠我三年的苏达在还清前不许出事.不然我一定找你算帐.]

[公主的命令,小的遵命.]

大助马上带着所有人到之前时之秒针的教堂.大家正在深思刚才所发生的事.

[龙崎教练,您知道发生什么事吧!]乾用很肯定的口吻问出大家所想的问题.

[唉,怪盗DARK,听过吧?]

[怪盗DARK?就是四十年前出现的那个?]

[对.]

[我和连二调查过了,在几年前出现过一次然后一瞬间几乎所有人都不记得了.资料也被封锁.]

[DARK就是那个怪盗DARK.]

[怎么可能?年龄不符合啊.]

[因为DARK并不是人类…至少以前不是.]

[日渡同学!?]

在这是龙马并没有听其他人在说些什么,突然他感觉大自己的心仿佛被狠狠的刺了一刀.

[DARK!!]龙马正要跑出去时,教堂的大门被打开,DARK和KRAD都受了伤.

[怎么了?那人呢?]

[当然是被我们打败和彻底封印了.]DARK笑着说然后倒进龙马的怀里.

[快点叫医务人员,他伤的很严重,那个白痴帮我挡了很多攻击.]可KRAD刚说完后已经太晚了,DARK的身体渐渐变得透明.

[DARK!!不可以,你还欠我东西,不可以!]龙马泪流满面,双手紧紧的抱着DARK.

[龙马不要哭了…我会心痛的…笑一个在我消失前…]可龙马还是拼命的摇头[龙马乖,我一定会回来的,在那之前要好好照顾自己.]DARK费尽最后力气吻了龙马然后终于消失了.

[DARK!!!!]龙马大喊,然后跑到外头去找DARK的身影[DARK……DARK?!]不二和大助看了后从背后把龙马给抱住.

[你们干嘛?放开我,DARK他…DARK他…呜~~~]

~三年后~

自从那天后,龙马变的更加冷漠,不过却和大助成了好朋友,而他们多数都是在说DARK的事.而龙马每天都会到DARK消失的教堂.这一天也不例外.

[DARK,你说过你会会来的…]龙马看着教堂不禁流泪.

[DARK,你知道吗…不二学长说他喜欢我哦…很讽刺呢.以前我是这么的喜欢他.然后部长也常常来看我…不知道为什么现在很喜欢和部长说话,是因为你们的声音像吗?]

[DARK…你再不回来的话我很可能会爱上部长哦…DARK…]突然龙马感觉到有人从背后抱着他,龙马僵值了身体不敢会头.

[你果然在这里.]

[部长?不用关我,我没事.]

[我爱你.]

[我喜欢你不过你知道的我从那天以后只会爱他一个人.]

[真的?]

[真的,我是不会爱上你的,抱歉.]

[你决定吗?看清楚一点.]龙马觉得今天部长有点莫名其妙,便转过头…

[部……DARK?!]

[不DARK?我几时换名字了.]看到在梦里一直想念的人,龙马忍不住的流下眼泪.

[喂,喂…怎么哭了?我回来可不是为了看你哭耶.]DARK轻轻的吻去龙马的眼泪.

[DARK!不要再离开了好不好!]

[不会了,我会一直陪在你身边因为我爱你.]

[我…我也爱你.]两人相视而笑,然后DARK吻了龙马,龙马也回应了DARK的吻.

在门外偷看的人……

[太好了.]

[对啊!DARK和龙马终于在一起了,对吧龙雅?]

[是啊…不然那样悲伤的小鬼头,有点不习惯.]

[太好了,小不点.喵~~]

[嗯.]

[不是有人说偷听是坏习惯吗?]DARK牵着脸红的龙马走了出来.

[我和梨纱有约,走吧梨纱.]龙雅牵着梨纱外游乐园跑.

[我们也是,走了大助.]

[我们还有网球练习,先走了.]

[看来我们得商量一下他们的婚礼了呢,伦子.]

[是啊!]

[妈妈!]

[跑不掉了耶.]

[谁会跑啊?MADA MADA DANE.]

END


	6. 番外篇 明模设的求婚陷井

**番外篇- 明模设的求婚陷井**

自从DARK回来后,龙马便正式跟DARK交往,起初刚病好的南次郎有反对,但因为伦子一直狠狠的瞪着所有答应,不过有一部分是因为DARK答应提供女明模的写真外加亲笔签名.DARK当时也在记者会中透露了自己正在热恋中.事情因此引起了一阵轰动.可一直到现在都没有人知道DARK的神秘'女友'是谁.和DARK有过接触的笑子伦子,菜菜子,杏原田双胞胎,樱乃,朋香甚至龙崎教练都被例为DARK的'女友'的名单内.

大家一定觉得奇怪吧,为什么会查不出DARK的恋人?那当然是因为他们做梦也没想到一向喜欢女人的DARK会爱上一个男孩(?).

------------

DARK在这天晚上在龙马的家住下,在该做的不该做的都做完后,DARK好奇的问.

[龙马,为什么不想要向外公布你的身份?]

[…]

[龙马?]DARK仰起身看着身边的恋人.

[干嘛啦?我很累耶!]龙马红着脸瞪着DARK.

[为什么不宫开我和你的关系?]

[我不喜欢,还有重要的是我还不想这么早死在你的粉丝手上.而且…]

[而且?]

[会不好意思啦!]说完龙马便把头埋在被里.

_好可爱__!_DARK看着恋人的举动便开始想逗逗他.

[天啊!都被我摸便,看便了你还会害羞?]

[会…会有怎样?不行…唔…唔…]DARK又乘龙马生气是偷吻了龙马.龙马也很自然的回应了DARK的吻.而事情往往会从一间事接至另外一件.DARK往龙马敏感处吹气然后轻轻的一吻.

[啊~~唔~嗯~D-DARK~不行了…]龙马不断呻吟着两人就这样过了一个晚上.

------------

铃~铃~

DARK和龙马都被手机的铃声给吵醒,DARK接了电话,眼睛一直盯着龙马.当DARK挂掉电话时马上被龙马质问.

[什么事?]

[记得我明天不是得拍个杂志封面吗?]

[哦?]

[他们找不到女主角,叫我带女友去…我答应了.]

[哦……什么?你哪来的女友?]

[所以你得陪我去啊.]

[我有不是女的!]

[没关系,打扮一下就认不出了.]

[我不要.]龙马吧恋侧向一边不理DARK.

[好啦!我提供一年的苏达?]

[唔…不…不必了.]

[在加烤鱼和茶碗蒸?]

[好啦!不该没有下次!]

------------

然后就出现4个女人很兴奋(?)的为龙马打扮的场面.正在客厅的DARK感到有点紧张(?)

[好了,公主终于下来了.]当DARK听菜菜子这么一说时便转过头看去.所看到的场景是他这一生从没看过的画面.

[龙马?好漂亮!]龙马的脸在听到DARK的话后便变得很红.

当龙马随着DARK到了摄影场地时,全部的工作人员都停下所做的事目光看向龙马.因为目光而感到不舒服的龙马下意识的靠近DARK拼握住DARK的手而这画面在别人眼里是多么的和谐.

很快的杂志封面拍完了,当龙马换了便服回来时,DARK走向龙马.

[抱歉还有一只广告也得请你帮忙,不过不用换衣服.]

[你为什么不早说?]龙马瞪着DARK.

[对不起…很容易的你只要站着,然后我问你问题是只要说'好'就对了.]

龙马就照DARK所说的站着,然后突然看见DARK在面前跪下手里拿了个珠宝盒…

[龙马,你愿意嫁给我吗?]

_我问你问题是只要说'好'就对了__._

[好.]_种觉得怪怪的_.

DARK为龙马戴上戒指,然后吻着龙马.

[DARK,恭喜了]接着工作人员纷纷上前祝福DARK和龙马.

[DARK,为什么他们一直恭喜你啊?]迟钝的小猫还是没有半点头绪.

[因为我们要结婚了!]

[结婚?!!!几时的事?]

[刚刚啊,你可是亲口答应的,别想赖掉.]

[不是在拍广告吗?]

[广告是骗你的.]

[什么?!]

[好啦,好啦!反正迟早都要嫁不如现在.]

[干嘛一定要我嫁啊?你嫁不行吗?]

[我说,龙马啊,我是攻还是受?]

[……攻……]龙马红着脸回答.

[那就对了!搞不好过几个月你就怀孕了.]

[怎么可能!我是男的耶,怎么怀孕啊?]

[那就很难说了.]DARK不怀好意的笑着.

------------

事实有时是很难胜于雄辩的,龙马在结婚的不久后真的被DARK说中,怀孕了.原来DARK早就从伦子口中得知龙马的特殊体质.竹内家与引越前家大多的男性都有办法生育(南次郎例外),不过大多都不成功.而结合了竹内和越前家基因的龙马相交的机率就比交大.接下来龙马殿生了一对儿女,和DARK一家人过着幸福的日子.

END。

**CrazeIzumi:** 最后的番外有点恶搞。。。非常抱歉哈哈。


End file.
